


One Day at a Time

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Little Soldier [3]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: past Bucky x Reader
Series: Little Soldier [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625314
Kudos: 13





	One Day at a Time

After Bucky had comforted you, there was this odd tension between the pair of you. You figured that it was your history trying to come back to you. You’d moved on! Why did you feel that small tug towards him? You were currently in your room, waking up from a nap. You’d gone straight from talking to Bucky to your room to lay down. “JARVIS?” You sat up, running a hand through your hair. “Can you ask Steve to have Nat watch Dom for a few minutes? I want to talk to him.” You planned to talk to Steve, then Nat after, and try to sort out what you were feeling. They were your two closest friends, and you trusted them completely. Their personalities were different enough that they’d offer two different perspectives. 

A few minutes later, JARVIS alerted you that Steve would be there shortly. Getting out of bed, you went to get each of you a bottle of water. Letting out a breath, you leaned against the counter, staring at a single spot on the floor. 

Once you’d heard a knock, you snapped out of it. “Come in.” You called out, making your way to the door. You gave him a small smile as you handed him the bottle of water. “Thanks for coming.” 

“Of course.” He smiled back. “How’d your talk go?” Steve motioned for you to head to your couch so the two of you could sit down. 

You shrugged a shoulder. “It was hard.” You half whined. “We talked about what you told me about what he told you, he wanted to know more about Dom, and he wound up holding me because it hit me that Dom can’t play soccer anymore. We have that whole damn set up at the house, and he loves it. Now...he has no backyard.” That’s what your son knew! Nature, having a yard to play in, going to school like a normal kid, and now? Now he was living with the Avengers, in the city, with no chances of anything being the same. 

Steve was surprised at how that talk went, but had known it was gonna be emotional either way. “So, what’s on your mind now?” He figured that you needed to work things, and needed to get your thoughts out. 

“Everything!” You sighed. “He wanted to know if I could get Dom to stop calling him the ‘creepy guy’ at least.” You started. “And I obviously plan to talk to Dom about that, I do. It just got me wondering how the hell I explain things to him. I don’t want to lie to him, but at the same time, I don’t think blurting out ‘hey, buddy, the guy you’ve been calling creepy is your father’.” You explained. “What if once I’m healed and all that, and the whole shock factor wears off for Bucky, he just pulls away? And then just avoids us?” You glanced at him, worried. “I don’t want to get Dom’s hopes up to get to know him for that to happen. I don’t want him to be angry that his father has been just hours away this whole time...and I’ve never said anything. I don’t want him angry at you guys because you  _ live _ with him and never mentioned him. Ya know? It’s so hard.” 

He wished that he had answers for you, that he could take away your worries and aching. But, he couldn’t. This was one area where being Captain America was useless. “Why don’t you take baby steps? You don’t need to worry about either of those extremes right now.” He reminded you. “Right now all you need to worry about is healing. That’s the most important thing right now. And being there for Dom.” He rubbed your back. “Why don’t you let Bucky know that you are thinking of telling Dom who he is, but you are scared. He’ll get that. Let him prove that he wants to be there. If he doesn’t, then that’s his loss. You and Dom are amazing.” 

You gave him a tearful smile. “Steve. You’re great.” You sighed. “That’s a good idea.” You agreed. “Have I ever told you I love you?” You nudged him with your shoulder. 

Chuckling, he shook his head. “Not lately.” He teased. “But, I love you, too.” He smiled. 

* * *

“Alright, Nat. You’re up.” Steve told her as he went to get Dom. “I’m gonna steal this little guy and bring him out to get Y/N a little something from him.” He smiled as Dom got excited. “Hope to cheer her up a little bit.” He explained. 

She tickled Dom’s sides, making him giggle. “Alright, get your mom something good, kiddo.” She got up. “Have fun with Uncle Steve.” She ruffled his hair playfully. 

* * *

You were still on the couch when Nat walked in, ice cream in hand. “I thought you could use some of the good stuff.” She grinned. “I grabbed your favorite.” 

That made you smile. “You’re the best.” You moved to sit sideways. Each of you were on an end of the couch, ice cream in the middle of you. “So, did Steve give you a heads up about what’s going on?” You wondered if you’d have to repeat yourself. 

“He gave me a basic idea.” She shrugged a shoulder. “I don’t think he wanted to say too much around Dom, honestly.” 

You nodded. “Yeah, true.” You took a bite of ice cream before you explained the same thing to Nat as you had to Steve. Your elbow was resting on the back of the couch, and your head was resting on your knuckles. “So. Yeah.” You let out a breath. “That’s that.” 

She nodded. “Well, how do you feel about him and Steve?” She asked, curious. Nat could read people, and you knew that, so lying was pointless. 

Staring at her, you blinked a few times. “What does Steve have to do with this? He’s one of my best friends.” You pointed out. “Pretty sure that tells you what you need to know about how I feel about him.” You were honestly confused at her bringing him into what was going on with Bucky when it came to Dom. 

Nat looked amused, smirking at you. However, all she did was shrug, not explaining it to you. She saw something there, but didn’t want to voice that at the moment. Not when you had just lost Will. “I hate what Bucky did.” She started, looking more serious. “He’s lucky I never tore into him after that. I get not wanting kids, I mean I love Dom so much...but I have no desire to have my own. Not even with adopting or anything. But that? That was bullshit.” She shook her head. “Seeing you guys happy over the years has been great.” She gave you a sad smile. “I never guessed you’d be in this spot, honestly. If he hurts you guys this time? No one will ever find him.” Trying to lighten the mood, she nudged your leg with her foot. 

You couldn’t hold back your smile at that. “Thanks, Nat.” You let out a breath. “I should go find my little guy.” You told her. 

“He’s out with Steve.” She told you. “So you have some time to yourself.” Not something you were used to, she knew that. “I’d suggest a hot bath if you could.” However, she knew that you needed to heal. 

“Girl time? Paint each other’s nails?” You asked. “Please?” 

Nat pretended to think. “I’ll go get the few polishes that I have.” She grabbed the ice cream. “And put this in your freezer.” 

* * *

Steve had Dom on his back, a bag in hand, as he made his way towards you. “Your mom is gonna love your present, little guy.” He smiled. 

“I hope so!” He giggled. “Thank you for paying for it! I don’t have a lot of money in my piggy bank...that’s at home.” He added with a pout. “I wanna go home.” He sighed. 

“I know, Dom.” He said gently. “I hope you can think of this as home soon, too. We love having you guys around.” Which was true. Going from seeing them a few times a year, to daily, was great. “Now we can have sleepovers whenever you want!” He reminded him. 

Dom sighed. “Yeah, but we can’t go camping here.” That was something he liked that Steve had done with him when he visited for his birthday. 

* * *

You were alone when the two of them got back. Steve set Dom down once your door was open. “Mommy!” Dom called out, rushing to find you. He crawled up on the couch with you. “I got you something!” He said proudly. 

Steve came in, handing you the bag. “Here you go, doll.” He smiled as you took it. 

“Awe, thank you guys.” You put the bag on your lap to look inside. First you pulled out a little stuffed cat. “So cute!” You rubbed your thumb over it. “And soft.” You set it next to you to pull out the one other thing inside- a little bracelet that was clearly meant for a little girl. “I think I’ll put this on the kitty for a necklace.” You smiled, pulling Dom into a hug, kissing the top of his head. Looking up at Steve, you gave him a thankful look.

“I love you, mommy.” He said as he stayed leaning against you. “I’m glad you’re getting better.” 

You let out a soft sigh. “Me, too, baby.” You agreed. “Did you have fun with Uncle Steve?” 

“Yeah!” He said excitedly. “Can he stay for dinner?” Dom shifted to look up at you. “Pleeeeeease?” He gave you a cute pleading look. 

Chuckling, you looked at Steve. “If he wants to, yes.” You agreed. “Does Uncle Steve want to stay for dinner?” 

Steve pretended to think, tapping his finger on his chin. “Well, it’s either that or eat with everyone else…” He mused. “I’ll stay on one condition. Dom helps me cook dinner for his mom.” He chuckled as Dom nodded. “Well, then I guess I’m staying.” He agreed, making Dom clap. 

* * *

Wanda looked around as the team ate dinner. “We’re down a few people.” She noted, raising an eyebrow. “You were with Y/N earlier Nat, she okay?” If you were missing, she would worry that it was because it was a bad day. 

“I think she’s as okay as she can be.” She shrugged. “I had her laughing, though, so I’m hoping that helped. I know Steve took Dom to get her something to help, maybe it was food?” That wouldn’t be too far off, after all. “Kid does like food, and he was always trying to feed us when we were there.” 

Chuckling, Sam nodded. “She has a point.” He agreed. “I woke up once last time we were there to him trying to scale the cupboards for a midnight snack.” He grinned. “We ended up eating cold pizza.” 

Bucky just listened to the stories, learning more about his son. Stories that you might have told him, perspectives that you didn’t have. He took a bite of his food, staring at the table. Hopefully none of them got weird now and changed the subject because of him. 

“Oh, remember when he was almost two, and he came over and swiped a tiny handful of fries?” Bruce chuckled. “We all thought he was done eating, so she let him out of his high chair. He bee-lined it right to me and grabbed my fries. First time he tried McDonald’s.” He had loved getting to make those memories with you and Dom. He was a breath of fresh air. “And then I lost the rest because he liked them so much.” He added. 

“So, that’s probably what it is.” Nat laughed. “JARVIS, Steve and Dom brought her food, didn’t they?” She asked, amused. 

“No, miss.” He told them. “However, they are dining together.” He added. “Shall I alert them you are asking for them?” 

Wanda and Nat shared a look. “No, thanks, JARVIS.” Wanda giggled at Nat’s facial expression. “Let them enjoy their meal.” She added. 

Were you and Steve closer than you let on? Bucky wondered. 

* * *

You had just gotten Dom to bed, showered, and were drying your hair when there was a knock at your door. You were wearing a sports bra and shorts, but figured it was Nat or Steve, so you simply walked over and answered it. Instead of one of your best friends, you were met with a shocked looking Bucky. “Uh, hi?” You said awkwardly. 

“Uh, hi.” He hadn’t been expecting to see you in so little. “I was wondering if we could talk again?” He was trying very hard not to look over your body. “Just a few minutes? Try to push past this awkwardness?” That would honestly be his first hope. To just get to the point where neither wanted to inch away from the other. 

Licking your lips, you nodded and let him in. “Uh, lemme go grab a shirt.” You told him as he shut the door quietly. 

“Yeah, of course.” He shoved his hands in his pockets. He watched you walk away before looking around your room, wondering what your home had been like. He’d only seen it the once, and it wasn’t like he had a chance to stop and look around then. A moment later, you came back, a baggy shirt on. 

“So, what’s up?” You asked, wondering why he wanted to talk again so soon. You’d just talked to him hours ago. “Everything okay?” 

He nodded a bit. “Yeah, just, uh, I had a question?” He hoped you didn’t deck him or something. You raised a curious eyebrow at him. “Is...is there possibly something more between you and Steve?” He asked. 

This time, both your eyebrows shot up. “Me and….Steve?” You stared at him. “Okay, first of all, did Nat tell you to ask this?” You crossed your arms over your chest. 

“Why would Nat tell me to ask?” He wasn’t close to Nat at all anymore. She tolerated him, sure, but friendly? Not so much. 

“Something we talked about earlier. And, to answer your question, Steve is one of my best friends. That’s all.” You shrugged. “Nothing more. And it  _ kinda _ hurts you’d ask me that when I just lost the man I planned to marry.” You said honestly. How else were you supposed to react? 

He winced. “Sorry, I really didn’t think that one through, I guess.” He sighed. “I was just curious, that’s all. You guys just seem close. Forget I asked, and chalk it up to me being a dumbass.” He said half jokingly, hoping that didn’t worsen things between you. 

Sighing, you figured you could try. “Well, I had something to ask you, too.” You admitted. It was his turn to look curious. “If you can show you want to be a dad...did you want Dom to know you’re his father?” You asked, nervously. It was written on your face that you were scared for his answer. “I don’t want to tell him for you to pull away and decide you still don’t want him. But, if you changed your mind, and you want to be there, I want to give you that chance.” You swallowed. 

“You...you want to give me a chance to be his dad after everything I said, and how much I hurt you?” He was shocked. “Really?!” 

“As scared as I am, yes. It’s up to you, though. What do you think?” You were trying to hide the fact that you were shaking a bit.


End file.
